Dead Or Alive: Crossroads
by DOA-Fanatic
Summary: The prequel to "We Are Fighters." Go back and see where it all began...
1. Episode 1: Retreating To Paradise

_Dead Or Alive: Crossroads_

 _Episode 1: Welcome To Paradise_

 _Yo! Aye, man. Wake up!_

 _Wha..._

 _You gonna be late, on your first day of the job._

 _ **Two pair of eyes slowly started to wake up and revealed to be the color ocean-blue. The eyes stared up and noticed someone standing above them. It was a young African-American man. From the way he was dressed, he seemed to really like keeping up his looks. He was wearing dark sunglasses with colored lenses (so I couldn't see his eyes). His outfit insisted of a blue pinstripe three-piece suit.**_

 _Wha...what's going on...?_

 _C'mon, bro. You're gonna be late, on your first day._

 _First...day?_

 _Forgot already!? You've got a job to do, bro. Get up._

 ** _10 minutes went by and I was out of bed and dressed for the job. Sadly, I was not okay with what I was wearing. I was only wearing black trunks with a heart patters and some sandals._**

 _What do you think? Dressed for the occasion, huh?_

 _You're not serious, are you?_

 _Huh? What's wrong with it?_

 _Zack, I can't wear this._

 _Why not!?_

 _It just...doesn't feel like...me._

 _Alright, if you say so. Well, then put this on. It's all I got._

 ** _Zack threw some clothes my way and...well, it wouldn't be something I'm into...but at least it's better than those short black trunks. I changed into the new clothes and...honestly, it didn't look half bad. I was now dressed in a black zip vest with matching suspenders pants, formal shoes, a gold chain necklace with a Z-shaped pendant and bandages wrapped around my biceps and forearms._**

 _What do you think? Lookin' stylish now, ain't ya?_

 _Yeah, I gotta say, this really looks good._

 _Alright, now. It's of to work._

 _Hold on...you never bothered telling me what I'm supposed to do..._

 _Oh, right. Well, _Do you happen to know...__

 _Know what?_

 _About those glorious days?_

 _What're you talking about?_

 _About my dream island filled with love?_

 _Love?_

 _Yes! Women, walking, swimming and splashing in lovely bikinis, swimsuits. So many gorgeous woman as far as the eye can see!_

 _I don't follow. What are you going on about?_

 _But one day...a tragedy occurred...the island that I had built up twice in the past...it collapsed along with my dream..._

 _Uhm? Are you talking about the island?_

 _You catch on quick!_

 _Uhhh..._

 _However! I did not give up!_

 _Beeecause you rebuilt the island again?_

 _Correct! Just look at that view!_

 ** _Zack grabbed my shoulder and the two of us walked to a large glass window, with a perfect view of the island._**

 _Looking out the window. What do you see?_

 _I see the island._

 _Yes. Our island. Mine, my "partner". And even "his"._

 _Oookay...?_

 _But unfortunately, I'm currently busy working on another super important job._

 _So? What does any of that have to do with me?_

 _I'm glad you asked! So, you see...I'm appointing YOU to be the owner of this place, while I'm gone!_

 _Wait...what!?_

 _I'm counting on you!_

 _Hold on, by myself!? You can't just throw this at me, at the last minute!_

 _Have a good time. Don't let it all be about work!_

 _Zack!_

 ** _And without another word, Zack, rushed out of the door, leaving me completely dumbstruck. As of right now, I was the new owner of the island. But...I didn't even know what I was supposed to do._**

 _He could've at least told me what an owner is supposed to do. How am I supposed to run this whole damn place?_

 ** _With nothing else to do, I walked out of my room and headed out. I walked out of the office building and was shined by the warm rays of the sun, high in the sky. I could see others who were coming to the island. They must have been the vacationing women that Zack told me about. My job was to watch over these girls, as Zack instructed of me. So that's what I had to do. I pulled out a folded piece of paper and looked at it. There were certain names, written on that page..._**

 _Kasumi_

 _Momiji_

 _Hitomi_

 _Helena Douglas_

 _Marie Rose_

 _Honoka_

 _Nyotengu_

 _Kokoro_

 _Ayane_

 ** _These must be the girls who are all vacationing at the island. And I'm suppose to make sure that they're having a good time and taken care of. But...who should I check on first? Well, the first name is Kasumi, so I decided to go check on her. However...I didn't know what Kasumi looked like. Zack could have given me pictures of each of the girls and make it easier for me to do my job. Oh well. I guess I'll have to search the islands, until I do find her. While walking through the island, I noticed someone. She seemed to be real young. Younger than me, even. I figured she might be able to lend me a hand. I walked over to her and just as I was about to tap her shoulder, she noticed me and got startled._**

 _Huh? Who are you?_

 _Uhm...well, I can't really answer that._

 _You can't...? Why not?_

 _Well...the thing is...I don't remember anything about myself._

 _Don't remember...? Wait, are you saying you have amnesia?_

 _If that's the proper word, then yes._

 _I see. Hm..._

 ** _The young girl examined me, up and down. It was clear that she was trying to figure out who I was...considering we have never met, until now._**

 _Are you a new worker?_

 _Well, I guess you could say that._

 _What do you mean? Didn't you apply to work here?_

 _Well...no. Zack just told me that I had to take over for him._

 _Seriously!? *sigh* As always, he is so sloppy at handling things._

 _Hm?_

 _Zack is so irresponsible, when it comes to his job. Well, anyway..._

 _..._

 _Oh, I almost forgot, introductions. My name is Misaki._

 _Misaki..._

 _That's right. It's nice to meet you._

 ** _The unknown girl; Misaki stcuk her hand out and offered me a handshake. I slowly raised my hand out and accepted, by shaking her hand._**

 _Alright. Now, let me tell you about your job._

 _Alright...?_

 _Your job entails you to be the owner of the island._

 _Yeah, I know that but..._

 _But you don't know what you're supposed to do. Just keep an eye on the island, make sure that all visitors are enjoying themselves. You know, things like that._

 _Okay, I get it now._

 _I would go with you but I have my hands tied with other things. So you will have to manage on your own. But I promise to assist you, the best that I can._

 ** _And just like that, Misaki grabbed her things and started walking off. Alright then! Since I'm the new owner of this island, I should get started on my job. I looked at the list of visitors who were here on the island. I looked and decided to see which girl I should check on first and I decided to go with one of the visitors named "Helena Douglas." When I was walking all over the islands, I managed to find another woman, beside Misaki. She had quite the elegant appearance. She had_ _blue-green eyes, blonde hair that reaches down past her waist, styled with a segmented bang that framed her face, and was tied into a low ponytail with a decorative bow. Her skin shined in the hot sun and she looked like a complete goddess, from where I stood. She was wearing a white halterneck string bikini with frills. I was really nervous. I didn't know what to say or do, when I walk up to her. But I had to do my job. So I sucked up all my fear and slowly approached Helena._**

 ** _Episode: 2_**

 ** _Coming Soon..._**


	2. Episode 2: Babes, Babes And More Babes

Dead Or Alive: Crossroads

Episode 2: Babes, Babes And More Babes

 _ **Dammit...I couldn't do it. Helena was just TO gorgeous that I lost my nerve and walked away. I returned to Zack's office, hanging my head with such shame. What was wrong with me? If Misaki saw me, she'd look at me, with such shame. More than I already was. I had to fix this. Time to be a man and do what I had to do. Returning to the islands, I could see Helena again. She was sitting in a chair, underneath an umbrella, trying to stay lout of the sun. This was my chance. I began walking over to Helena and I started hearing her talk to herself.**_

Helena: It's so hot...That fact doesn't change, no matter how many times I come here. What is Zack planning now? Well...I guess it's none of my concern. I suppose even I deserve a break every once in a while.

 _ **Just as I approached her, she managed to catch me, out of the corner of her eye. I was stunned and didn't know what to say...**_

Helena: Oh...can I help you?

 _Uhm...yes. I...I'm the new owner of this island._

Helena: New owner?

 _Y-yes. You see, Zack had other business to take care of. So he left me in charge._

Helena: I see. Zack was always one to abandon his duties.

 _Yes. Misaki has told me that._

Helena: Who?

 _She is another visitor on the island. At least...I think she is._

Helena: Is that so? Well, it is nice to meet you. I am...

 _Helena Douglas. I know. You're one of the visitors, on the list._

Helena: You misunderstand. I am not a visitor.

 _Huh? Wait...but it says here that..._

Helena: It says I am a visitor. But Zack clearly invited me. Along with others.

 _ **Is she serious? Did Zack really forget to mention that to me? Ugh, you've gotta be kidding me. He failed to mention THAT to me too.**_

Helena: It seems Zack fails to mention that to you?

 _That's right._

Helena: As always, no surprise. Are you aware of your duties?

 _Yes. Misaki explained it to me._

Helena: That is good. Well, if I ever need anything, I will be sure to come and see you.

 _Y-yes. Please do..._

 _ **With a smile on my face, I was just about to walk off, feeling good about myself. However, Helena called to me, just before I left.**_

Helena: Actually, there is something I would like you to do.

 _Yes? What is it?_

Helena: Take a walk with me.

 _A walk?_

 _ **Helena rose from her seat and was now standing up. I could not help but admire to magnificent woman that she was.**_

Helena: You will join me, won't you?

 _Y-yes. Of course._

Helena: Then let us be on our way.

 _ **Helena walked over to me, standing beside me. She wrapped her arm around mine and I could feel my heart beating twice as fast. Together, the two of us took a walk. It didn't take long for us to run into someone. Most likely another visi...I mean, another invited guest to the islands. She was of petite height, with a slender and athletic frame. She had striking red eyes and straight purple hair, which was cut to the nape of her neck, with a front fringe, and tied back with a dark-purple bandana. Her bikini was a green halterneck top with green camouflage briefs.**_

Helena: Well, this is a surprise. I did not expect you to be here, Ayane.

 _Ayane? You know her?_

Helena: Yes, we are...aquaintences, isn't that right, Ayane?

 _ **Ayane didn't really say much. She just stood there, examining me up and down. Don't really know if she was checking me out or looking for a weakness of mine.**_

Ayane: You look as laid-back as ever, I see. What do you say we pair up?

 _Huh?_

Helena: Yes. Excellent suggestion.

Ayane: I'm counting on you.

 _Uhm...Helena?_

Helena: Do not worry. She does not bite. Out of her duties, that is.

 _Huh? Wh-what is that supposed to mean...!?_

 _ **Hearing those words, I wasn't sure if I should feel panicked or relaxed. Ayane looked like the type to cause damage to someone. But it didn't matter, as Ayane started leading the way, with Helena and I following her. Back in the office, the phone was ringing. Unfortunately, I wasn't there to answer it. On the other end of the line, it was revealed to be Zack, calling the main office. But since he wasn't getting a response, he just chose to hang up.**_

Zack: Dammit. What the hell is taking him so long?

 _Zack, hurry up. We don't have much time._

Zack: Oh! R-right. Sorry 'bout that, baby.

 _ **Zack hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket. He returned to whoever it was that was calling him. The stranger was revealed to be a young dark skinned woman with a voluptuous and athletic build, who has short brown hair, brown eyes, and full lips. She was wearing a white lab coat with a blue blouse and purple miniskirt worn under the coat, a pair of garter belt stockings, black high heels, a silver necklace with matching dangle earrings, and a pair of glasses.**_

Zack: So, you ready to get this started?

 _ **The woman said nothing else, as she started typing away at keyboards and the entire location started to light up and make strange noises. Back on the islands, I was still with Helena and this new girl; Ayane.**_

Helena: I want to enjoy myself while claiming victory in Butt Battle.

 _Butt...Battle? What is that? Some kind of game?_

Ayane: Aren't you the owner of this island?

 _Uhhh...yes, that's right._

Ayane: Shouldn't it explain the games on that piece of papoer of yours?

 _ **I didn't even think to try that. I held up the paper and began looking for the list of games. I found them and noticed the one called "Butt Battle."**_

 _Let's see...according to this, the two of you have to stand on this floating platform, in the pool and try to knock each off, using nothing but your butt._

 _ **Huh...I see now why it's called "Butt Battle."**_

Ayane: That's it?

 _According to the rules, yes._

Helena: Well then...shall we?

 _ **Helena led me and Ayane to the pool and already, the games and such were set up. I guess Zack must've done this...or maybe Misaki did. Who knows. Both Helena and Ayane were on the floating platform, in the middle of the pool, having their asses face each other.**_

 _Alright then. You ready? Go!_

 _ **Using their strength, both Helena and Ayane tried using their ass to knock the other off the platform. Helena seemed to know what she was doing. As for Ayane...the way she was playing, made me question if she's EVER played a game, in her life. But it looked as though Helena won the first round, with her knocking Ayane into the water.**_

 _Huh...that was quick._

 _ **Rising back up, Ayane surfaced, from the pool and pulled herself back up on the platform. The game continued again, with Helena easily winning the second round...along with the third. With that, the match had gone to miss Helena Douglas, who claimed her victory. Walking over to the poolside, I helped Ayane out of the water.**_

Helena: How was that?

 _Not bad at all. Excellent work, Helena._

Ayane: ...

 _Are you new to this, Ayane?_

Ayane: Sh-Shut up!

 _ **I'm not really sure what I did, as she began to walk away. Did I say something wrong? I looked at Helena and she simply smiled, like nothing. Throughout the entire day, we continued playing these islands games, until the sun began to set. And I can say, my first day on the job...I enjoyed myself.**_

Helena: Well? How did today treat you? For your first time?

 _I have to say, I had a good time. Thanks for this._

Helena: Of course. Now, I should get back to the hotel.

 _Then allow me to escort you._

Helena: _Ma parole_ , what a gentleman.

 _ **I offered Helena my hand and she gracefully accepted. Together, we walked from the beaches to the hotel rooms. I stood in front of her door, as she walked inside.**_

Helena: Thank you very much.

 _Not at all. If anything, I should be thanking you._

Helena: Then, I trust you will do the same tomorrow?

 _That's right._

Helena: Then, I shall see you tomorrow.

 _Yes, of course._

 _ **Helena smiled at me, as she slowly closed the door. Feeling satisfied and on top of the world, I returned to my room and decided to sleep. Elsewhere, Ayane had returned to her room as well. She locked her door and closed her curtains and pulled out a bag. From that bag, Ayane was holding a phot of someone. It looked to be another girl who seemed to be around the same age as Ayane. She had a childlike and youthful appearance, with brown eyes and chestnut brown hair that reaches to her lower shoulders.**_

Ayane: You have to be _somewhere_ on this island. I'll find you. Eventually.

 _ **Episode: 2**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	3. Episode 3: Working

Dead Or Alive: Crossroads

Episode 3: Working

 ** _The next day had arrived and I was making my way to Helena's room. But I noticed that Ayane was leaving her room._**

 _Ayane, are you still going to be hanging out with us?_

Ayane: Later.

 ** _Well, that was unexpected. I thought she enjoyed herself, yesterday. But oh well. I made my way to Helena's room and knocked on her door. It quickly opened and there she was, looking as beautiful as she always._**

 _Good morning, Helena._

Helena: Morning.

 _Shall we get going?_

Helena: Of course.

 ** _Helena walked out of her room and wrapped her arm around mine...just like yesterday. Like a man, I led the way, back to the beach. We walked outside of the hotel and made our way towards the beach. That's when I noticed someone. Another woman, most likely another guest Zack invited. She had_ _pale, creamy colored skin, and had a voluptuous figure, with curvy hips and a large bust. She was of above-average height for a Japanese (at least, I'm guessing) lady and had a small beauty mark on the left of her chin. She had light purple eyes and also seemed to be wearing light purple eye-shadow. He bikini was a black sling swimsuit with a gold ring. I couldn't tell what was going on but she seemed to be in a bit of trouble._**

 _What's going on here? The moment I arrived on this island, my wings disappeared..._

 ** _I wanted to see if she was alright...but I didn't want to leave Helena's side. So I made the decision to check on her, later on. Wherever we were going, Helena wanted to lead me to a specific place. We finally showed up and she had a chair, with an umbrella all set up._**

Helena: Thank you.

 _Of course. Is there anything I can get for you, Helena?_

Helena: A drink, if you could?

 _I'll be right back._

 _ **I began walking off, going to fetch Helena her drink...though, she never told me what KIND of drink. While I was walking, I passed the Sports Shop (where equipment and swimsuits could be found) and made my way to Zack Of All Trades (which was my destination). I got there...and she was too. The woman I passed, while escorting Helena. Since I was already here, I might as well speak with her and see what the problem was.**_

 _I am quite hungry...I could use something to eat_.

 _Could I fix that problem for you?_

 ** _I made my way to the woman, as I stood beside her. Up close, she was even gorgeous. I'd go so far to say MORE gorgeous than Helena._**

 _Mmm...you most certainly can. And you are...?_

 _I'm the owner of this island._

 _Is that right? You have a name, handsome?_

 _Uhm...unfortunately, I don't._

 _Awww, such a shame._

 _Allow me to get you something to eat._

 ** _Hoping to satisfy her, I hopped over the stand and started looking to see what I could find in here. While searching, I managed to find a drink that I could bring to Helena; Fruit Punch. Not that that was taken care of, I needed to find a meal for this beautiful woman. Suddenly..._**

 _What might that be, behind you?_

 _Huh? You mean this?_

 _Yes, what do you call it?_

 _Uhm...it says here that it is a"Cabbage."_

 _Give to me._

 ** _Without questioning her, I handed the cabbage over. And like a beast, she started eating away at it. I was impressed. She must have a major appitite._**

 _Wow..._

 ** _It was incredible. She ate the cabbage and still looked beautiful, doing it. That's when I noticed someone coming towards the stand. It was Helena._**

Helena: There you are. I thought you would have returned?

 _My apologies, Helena. I need to find this woman something to eat._

 ** _Helena looked and saw her, chomping away at the cabbage._**

Helena: Is that so?

 _And...WHO might you be?_

Helena: My name is Helena Douglas.

 _Douglas, is it?_

Helena: And may I ask who you are?

 _I am Nyo...tengu._

 _Nyo...tengu...?_

Nyotengu: Yes. We are a class of mythical creatures from the yōkai family.

 _Y_ ō _...kai?_

Nyotengu: That is correct. We appear in Japanese folklore, and are sometimes worshipped as, revered spirits or gods.

 ** _Hold on...was she serious? Is..."Nyotengu" expecting me to believe what she's telling us?_**

Helena: I have heard of tales of the Tengu.

 _So then...she's telling the truth?_

Helena: It is hard to say.

Nyotengu: All that flows through my mouth is truth. And nothing more.

 _...?_

Nyotengu: Tell me, handsome. What is your name?

Helena: Yes. I am quite curious of that.

 _Well...the thing is...I don't remember my name?_

Nyotengu: Oh? Is that right?

Helena: Amnesia, is it?

 _According to Misaki, yes._

Nyotengu: Do tell. But first...

 ** _Nyotengu rose from her seat, sucking on all of her fingers._**

Nyotengu: I must work off all of this food. You wouldn't know anyway for me to work off all of this food...do you, handsome?

 _Uhm..._

 ** _I grabbed the piece of paper with all of the sights and activities on the islands and scrolled to see what she could do._**

 _Well, there is this rock climbing activity that you could do..._

Nyotengu: That settles it! I shall rock climb.

 _But I wasn't finished with the other options..._

Nyotengu: Come along, handsome.

 ** _Nyotengu just started walking, looking as graceful as ever. Does she even know where she's going for the rock climbing? Helena and I looked at each other, shrugged and just followed her. Elsewhere, within another room, someone was just waking up from their sleep. It appeared to be a man. Strange...since I've never seen him around the island. Then, there was a sudden knock on his door. The voice that called out sounded like it belonged to a young girl. The man forced himself to get up and get out of bed. He had fair skin and blue eyes._ _He was a tall, athletic young male with_ _spiky brown hair. He was wearing some black-and-red trunks with white hearts...and ONLY black-and-red trunks with white hearts. He walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side was a young girl, revealing to be Misaki._**

 _Something I can help you with, kid?_

Misaki: It is 10:00 a.m. and time to rise from the bed and out on the beach!

 _What's your point? I wake up on my own time, alright? Thanks for the wake up...but not necessary. Now goodbye._

 ** _With no respect, this guy just closed the door in front of Misaki's face. I mean, I know he was tired and wanted to sleep in...but jeez. As he was walking back to his bed, he suddenly stopped and formed a smile on his face. It seemed as though he wasn't alone. Someone else was in the room with him. 10 minutes had passed and this guy was finally getting dressed. He was now wearing a white hoodie with a pair of grey and green trunks._**

 _And to think, your mortals are quite "skilled" at this._

 _Better believe it, beautiful. 'Cause I'm the best, when it comes to this._

 _Do you charm all women with this?_

 _Only when I'm lucky. And only when she's worthy of it._

 _And how did you know that I was?_

 _I could see the way you looked at me, when we walked in. You were interested._

 _Is that so?_

 _So tell me, what's a woman like you doing here?_

 _I was invited. A shrine maiden that I know was given the same invitation. She was unsure of it all, so she asked me to accompany her._

 _Well, look at you and your big heart._

 _And you? What brought you here?_

 _The owner of this island; Zack. Dude called me up and asked me to come._

 _You know the owner?_

 _Not really. I got him out a jam from a group of thugs. Said he'd repay me, one of these days. And for his sake, he had better been taking about cash._

 _Hm...you mortals. What you will not do for money._

 _It's how you get around these days._

 ** _Whoever this guy was, he sure seemed to be enjoying himself. Back on the islands, me and Helena were at the top of the rocky ledge, waiting for Nyotengu...who had finally made it to the top._**

Nyotengu: Look at me! I won!

 _Uhm...how do you win, if no one else was racing?_

Helena: What shall we do now?

Nyotengu: Why not spend some time and buy a gift?

 _For what?_

Nyotengu: I would like my partner to accept my gift so we can become closer.

 _Who's your partner?_

Nyotengu: Oh dear...it seems the little one has gona and run off.

 _What little one?_

Nyotengu: Hm...what was her name again? Rose...?

 _Rose...?_

Helena: Do you mean _Marie Rose_?

Nyotengu: Excellent guess, Helena.

 _You know who she's talking about?_

Helena: She is referring to Marie Rose. She is a servant of DOATEC. And to me.

 _You have a servant!? What're you saying? That your rich?_

Helena: In a manner of speaking.

 ** _Wait a minute...is Helena being serious with me? She's rich!? If that's the case, why doesn't she just hire someone to build her own private island or something..._**

Nyotengu: Pardon me, darlings. I would love to enjoy the rest of my day with you...but deep bond of my partner awaits. Farewell to you all.

 ** _Just like that, Nyotengu walked off, leaving us._**

 _Well, now what? Anything you'd like to do, Helena?_

Helena: I would like to check on Marie Rose and Honoka.

 _Honoka...?_

Helena: A young one that I invited to the islands. Along with Marie.

 _Alright then, let's go find them._

 ** _Helena and I began walking into the palm trees and making our way back to the beach. Meanwhile, The new guy and his "girlfriend" were walking around as well. They came across someone who appeared to be troubled._**

 _Excuse me..._

 _Huh? What's wrong?_

 _I need to go check on my friend._

 _Your friend?_

 _Yes. The one I told you of? The one I invited here?_

 _You're talking about the Shrine Maiden?_

 _Correct._

 _Alright, sure. Where is she?_

 ** _His girlfriend had pointed, in the open and he could see somebody. It was a young Japanese lady with amber eyes and long black (possibly) knee length hair tied in a topknot style ponytail. Like most of the other girls, she had a very voluptuous body and was well endowed. She was wearing a crimson string bikini with frills on the bottoms._**

 _That's the girl you were telling me about?_

 _Yes. That is her._

 _Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go and say hello._

 ** _Agreeing, the girlfriend was led by her boyfriend and the two walked over to the troubled japanese youth._**

 _An invitation from Master Ryu...Forget about training for a while and go take a vacation? Why would he say such a thing? Hmm...Besides, I don't even know what to do on a tropical island..._

 _Momiji!_

 ** _The japanese woman turned around and saw the two lovers walking over to her._**

 _There you are._

 _My apologies for making you wait. I had business to attend too._

 _Who is this with you? A friend?_

 _Not exactly. Momiji, this is Kurtis Scott._

Kurtis: How's it going? Nice to meet you.

Momiji: Hello...

 ** _Kurtis and Momiji shook hands and it seemed they got along well...even IF they just met._**

Kurtis: I gotta say, you pick the most good-looking friends.

 _Easy now._

Momiji: Now that we are on this tropical island. What do we do now?

Kurtis: What do you think!? We enjoy ourselves, have a little fun.

Momiji: But...how?

Kurtis: Wow...you are a trainwreck.

Momiji: Huh?

Kurtis: Allow me to show you what having fun is.

 **Episode: 3**

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
